The Resurgance
by Skyhunter826
Summary: Alexander parents were renowned for there skill with any weapon and being able to help you find a weapon that was attuned to your soul and teach you how to make your own weapon as well. This was how Alexander Nightingale was going to grow up, until one day a group of former students made an army and attacked the family killing his parents. How will alexander live on?


_**The Resurgence **_

_The beginning_

_A long time ago I used to have a well respected family. My family used to teach how to wield any weapon of their choice as well as how to make their own weapon when the time came you were finally done learning how to wield the weapons of their choice. When they finally master the weapon or weapons of their choice they are then sent on a journey into the mountains to find who they are, which entails them finding out what there weapon(s)are. _

_My family taught only a small group of people because with the knowledge they teach it can be used against them. In the past many have tried to re-teach what they were taught but to no avail, every time they tried to teach another they would always fail in some way. My family was a kind family while they were alive, my mother would sing to my sister and I she also would always be cooking something for father when he came home from teaching the way of the weapon or the forge. _

_Even though my family was so nice, someone had to come along and kill them just because of there knowledge. The days leading up to that day I will never forget because I saw it coming and never did anything about it. The first sign of the massacre to come was on my 16th birthday when father took me to the forge to learn the art of making things from fire, ice and steal. That day father also told me I was to become the keeper of the family's knowledge that was stored under the house in the labyrinth that was made for the teaching the way of the weapon. _

_The day after my birthday I began to read all the scrolls with the knowledge of all my ancestors, and as I started to read and copy them into my own book for safe keeping I began to realize how sheltered of a life my sister and I have lived all these years. It only made me swear to grow strong enough to protect my mother, my father and my little sister especially! _

_When I began to learn how to use a sword I was eager to keep learning, I had a hunger that would never be sated until I learned all that was to be learned and I could protect my family from all harm, but that was to be thwarted by a group that called themselves The New Republic. _

_This group consisted of one the best people to have tried to copy the training of my family. Though they might not have been as well as my fathers trained men or in-training men. They had started by having triple the numbers of my family's men. We knew that day we could not hope to stand against this enemy unless the near by village decided to gather and help us, but that was unlikely because they saw us as outsiders and if anything would help our enemy's defeat us. _

_My father had been the one to come home with the news that we were to be under attack within twenty-four hours for the enemy had a vast force and needed to rest often. My father ordered me to follow him to the tombs of our ancestors where we began to give me a final speech. He said "Son you are still young in many ways but you are going to need to grow up and find your place in this world and above all else protect what is important to you!"._

_At the time I didn't understand why he was telling me this because I thought everything would be fine because are ancestors had withstood similar attacks and lived on, but I was soon to witness the truth of it all on the battle field that the enemy had made for us. I called that the night of darkness for that was the first night I learned a valuable lesson about life that I would never ever forget as long as I lived._

_When our men lined up to battle the invaders there was a sudden commotion and my father was killed by one of his own general's, as this happened my father's remaining loyal general and men made a circle around me, sister and mother. I told them to hand me a weapon and when they told me I wasn't experienced enough I pointed out that they were short a leader and who better to give moral to the remaining troops then me, my fathers heir? After a bit of arguing they finally agreed to let me wield a weapon and battle our foes but I had to have my father's remaining body guards protect me. _

_When we finally worked out all the details the traitors were upon us and we were all doing everything that we could to keep alive and keep the wounded, maimed safe. The duty of keeping my mother and sister was left to me and my father's royal guard to deal with. I can't say it was a glorious battle like you always hear in ballads and all that stuff sadly. Large scale battles are very chaotic and scary, you don't know when your enemy is going to appear and if someone is going to attack you from behind._

_I was a victim of a double team attack. All my royal guards were busy fighting the enemy else where and I was left as the only defender against the traitors and the Invaders. I fought of as many as I could but I was no master at weaponry like my father or some others were. After a while I saw everyone I had known all my life fall because they were trying to protect my family and I. _

_When everyone seemed to have fallen I realized I was the only one left and I called up to heaven for mercy for the killing I must do and a prayer to hell to give me strength and ferocity to kill those who would kill my family. The odd thing was it the prayers I sent to the old gods of hell and heaven seemed to answer me because every stroke of my blade seemed to come a bit faster, a bit stronger and with a bit more of a righteousness to each blow. Sadly it only could help so much because there was so many of them against one of me. _

_Finally there Leader came up to me and said "hello youngling, you fought well I will give you that, but now you face me and I will not be as soft as the others". With that he drew a greatsword from his back, when he drew his sword you could hear a hissing noise come from it. When he finally drew it all the way out it was a Grey with a tinge of black and red lines twisting thorough the blade. He said I was looking at the blade and he said "your family aren't the only one's in the land with the knowledge. I call this blade Twister for it's in-twisting lines of black and red." _

_He chuckled and said. "do you know what each does? Each line in my blade? Hmm you'll find out soon boy!" and with that he swung the greatsword with one hand and cut me from left shoulder down diagonally to the top of my right hip. Instantly my wound began to fester and pulse with a heat like none known to mankind. I staggered as all this began to happen but I knew I was the only one left to protect my family so I gripped by meager katana and shouted back for my mother and sister to run for it. As soon I said that I ran forward and attacked my enemy with everything I had. After a few minutes he knocked my katana out of my hands. After a second of squirming he grabbed me by the throat and while growling at me, he threw me as far as he possibly could._

_I thought then I was dead for sure as began to pass out. The next time I came to I had a white direwolf standing directly in front of me. Somehow I knew that the great direwolf in front of me was my new guardian,as that realization came to me I once again I feel back asleep. The next time I awoke I was staring into the face of my great grandfather who was trying to say something to me but I couldn't understand him and the more I tried to puzzle out what he was saying the harder it seem to understand why I was even trying to understand him and with that I passed out. _

_When I awoke again I was alone in a dark room. The first thing I noticed is my hearing was back and that I was in my great grandfather's room. Seems like I was hurt more then I thought I was from the fight. When I look to the end of the bed I was on I saw the great direwolf that had protected me from the traitorous army. When I tried to bend my body to bet the great wolf a spike of pain shot up thorough my torso. The pain was so unbearable I could barely breath after the pain had went its course, the wolf saw I was trying to and moved to my side so I could scratch the great wolf's fur._

_The next day when I awoke the direwolf was sitting on the edge of my bed beside my feet and I could see a young girl about my age standing at the door way who look as if she had been drained of all the blood in her body because she was staring at the ghost white direwolf just lazily looking at her with one eye. I looked at my new companion and said "relax ghost let her come here" and the wolf looked at me with it's red eyes and there was an understanding there that I only ever saw in another human being. With that ghost closed it's eye's and I beacon the girl to come over and help me. _

_When the girl finally started to walk over she told me that the wolf they had named her ghost for she never made a sound and if she ever left his side even when moving around or walking she was dead silent. I smiled and said"thanks for naming her and letting her stay, I don't know why she wants to be around me but I don't feel like saying no to such a loyal friend and companion". She looked at me as if I had gone insane but quickly agreed and took leave of me and ghost._

_After she left ghost looked at me and basically asked what that was all that about since it became obvious to me since I was talking to the girl that she could understand human language to some degree but not all the times because even for a direwolf it is still hard to understand the two legged creatures called man kind. I told ghost that she was afraid of her and that she thought if she came any closer you would attack her for coming so close to me. Ghost looked at me and said "well if she showed any intent to hurt you yes, but she couldn't decide what she was going to do so I kept my eye on her."_

_What do you mean by that? Are you saying she was thinking of attacking me? dammit I'm going to have to watch myself now if even little girls are going to try to kill me in my sleep. Ghost I have to go see my grandfather will you accompany me? She looked at me and said "of course I will accompany you, I didn't save you just to be killed later on." I am still trying to get used to the telekinesis that ghost and I somehow share since the day she saved me from the traitorous scum that attack my family._

_To this day I can't control the anger that resides in me from that day, for I didn't know if anyone other then I had survived that horrific battle, for that day was a truly horrific massacre. To this day I wonder how I missed the signs that preceded the battle and the signs of my future to come after the battle. They say the strong live in this world but only the one's with resolve will be able to make anything of this life that they have been given._

_For the moment I am unsure of my future but I believe I have the resolve needed to continue in this world and fight for the people who can't and protect the people who are innocent like my family was. I will fight for the weak and revenge the wrong that was done to my family! For no one should ever have to go thorough what I did that night. Whoever it was that orchestrated that night will hopefully rot in hell for what they did, and I will make sure they get there if it means I must travel to the gates of hell myself!_

_While all this was going thorough my mind I had bathed, dressed and walked to my grandfather's room to thank him for coming to the rescue, where no on else did. When I was at my grandfather's door I hesitated for some reason and ghost sensed it as well. She moved ahead of me and growled for she smelt deception and the stink of fear only beyond the door's. Immediately I walked away from the door and ran back to my room to arm myself with the weapon I had picked up when I was fighting my enemies. Once I had it belted on I walked back and knocked on the door. Immediately the door was opened by the girl who was looking after me early. She smiled and told me to come sit down and that my grandfather would be there as soon as he was done his current meeting. _

_I sat down and waited with ghost still hoping that there wasn't anything wrong and that this was all a mistake but when my grandfather finally entered the room I could see in his eye's that he was being used and that they where threatening him into servitude with something important to him. _

_He looked at me with a last bit of defiance and said "boy, I have watched you grow up for many years now and I have been waiting for this day to tell you this, but sadly there is to many ears so I have wrote down my instructions for you to begin the quest to become a true master of wielding and forging a weapon." I looked at him and couldn't believe what I was hearing! My grandfather was risking everything to tell me this information. At that point I swore to myself that I wouldn't return until the day I had learned enough to make right the wrong's that were done to my family. As all this raced through my mind I picked up the sealed envelope and ran as fast as I could to the stable's were I grabbed the nearest horse that I would be able to ride on. Once I saddled the horse I jumped on and snapped the reins and dug my heel into the side of the horse so that it reared into the air and whined a high pitch squeal and ran forth at full form towards the open gates of the city's wall. _

_Once I got out of the gates the hard part began for I had no home and I had no family left to try to find because I was being hunted down and if I stayed or went to any family (if I had any left which is doubtful) then I would be putting them into great danger. After careful thought while being shot at by waves of arrows that keep blacking out the sun, I decided to go on my my journey into the mountains and try to find gather my own weapons and become stronger so that one day once again my family's crest may fly free in the open and not be shunned by all who see it._

_First thing's first though... I gotta get the hell outta here! I notice horsemen coming up on both sides. The one on the left is the first to get close enough to slash at me, he raises his blade like it's just some wood cutter's axe hoping to cleave me or the horse so I swing my blade up and slice of his hands so that the blade falls and backwards and slices the side of the horse the now handles man was riding. Now the rider on the right is a bit smarter, he is positioning himself to do quick strikes at my legs and arms (obviously they want me alive) so I swing my sword in a backward arc as to block him mid swing, after I block him use the momentum of the blade to drive my sword under his left ribs piercing his lung and just shaving his heart. Least to say that rider wasn't going to chase after anyone anytime soon if he lived... oh well not my fault he is trying to get me. _

_I realized shortly after that thought that there was still a wave of enemy's behind me and if I don't do something I'll be done for. That's when I hear a voice calling to me and a blade comes spinning at me, why I didn't just dodge it I'll never know but for some reason I caught it by the hilt and when I swung the sword back towards the horsemen and the castle a great wave of black energy with red around the edges came out of the blade and not only cut down all the horsemen but cut threw half the castle wall_

_leaving a giant gash in the harden stone. At the same time this happened the sword became to hot for me to hold anymore and I dropped it as I heard laughter and a voice say (I now presume it was_

_the sword) you are obviously not ready to wield my power, I will find someone more suitable to my needs lightbringer (I still am trying to figure out why a sword called me lightbringer) after that I just kept riding towards the mountain and decided I will bandage my hand later._

_When I finally reached the middle of the forest surrounding the castle I slowed the horse down for it was tired and needed water and I needed time to figure out exactly what how I planned to get to the mountains since I do have enough skill to survive in the wild, that's no problem the problem is I don't have any of the necessary things to live on the ice mountain, while I contemplated these things I finally notice we had found a stream by which the horse could have water._

_ Oddly enough there was a strange tree by the river that somehow I knew shouldn't be in this forest. I shook off the feeling and after tying the horse to a low lying branch I took a blanket that was in the one side of the horse's saddle. I went into a hollow area made the tree's massive roots and long I slept for I sill don't know but I know I was meant to sleep forever underneath that tree, but something strange disrupted my sleep._

_ and I awoke sweating uncontrollably as if I was cold or deeply afraid of something but I could not see nothing except blackness... then the blackness took shape and it was taller then any man or beats I have ever seen or heard of, it looked to be above 7 feet tall, had a chest massive chest and shoulders, though it had thinner legs that looked almost like they could be horse legs if a horse could stand upright. _

_Whatever this thing was it was big and the broadsword it had strapped to it's back was even bigger. Then all of a sudden it was charging at me and drawing it's broadsword to ram go for a straight thrust right through the middle of my chest which would kill me instantly because of the size of the blade. Somehow I managed to block the blade by moving to the side and laying the faltside of my blade against my arm and letting his momentum carry him closer._

_ Just before his hilt would of hit my sword and bounced my sword up so I could try for a clean cut on his shoulder he turned his blade sideways and pivoted to do an underhand slice but thankfully I jumped backwards just as he moved and was able to avoid his swing. I realized that he must not be extremely smart either that or he just doesn't know how to use a sword_


End file.
